


Voidwalker Q&A

by FrankiValerie



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: voidwalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Something really kinda silly - requested by a couple friends and written for the "lols".  Amaretto the Warlock has a few questions for her new voidwalker companion.





	

Amaretto the warlock practically skipped to her trainer in the capital city, with her imp Nitpik skipping along behind her, occasionally grasping for the edge of her cloak and cackling when it made her flinch.  

“Alright then, Amaretto; you’ve shown a lot of skill these past few days and I think it’s about time you learned to summon another demonic companion.” The trainer drawled, meeting Amaretto’s eyes to make sure she was listening and paying close attention. 

Nitpik looked uneasy, knowing this meant he may no longer be needed.  Amaretto was excited.  She’d never met another demon before.  

“So today I’ll be teaching you the summoning ritual for a Voidwalker.  This is a larger, more sturdy demon that can taunt your enemies and withstand more damage, meaning you can focus more on offensive spells, rather than defence.  Understand?” 

Amaretto nodded, feeling her hands shaking as her excitement grew.  

“Alright then, let’s get started.”

 

**_Many hours later…_ **

_“Why do you call?”_ the voidwalker’s deep echoing voice came from a mouthless face, black eyes staring at Amaretto, awaiting orders.  

The warlock trainer congratulated his student and sent her off another quest.  She ran from the capital city with her new voidwalker at her side then stopped on the grass outside the city, sat down with legs crossed and looked up at the demon with wide, curious eyes. 

“Hi.  What’s your name?” she asked, a friendly tone in her voice. 

The voidwalker furrowed its brow and echoed _“Thoggarth.”_ Simply put.  

Amaretto beamed and rocked back and forth with more excitement. 

“What’s the void like?” 

Thoggarth’s shadowy, almost fluid-like body shifted, _“Dark.”_

“Is it hot or is it cold?” 

_“Cold.”_

“Do you live in a house?” 

_“No.”_ Thoggarth’s body shifted again in a kind of sigh and Amaretto’s grin dropped.  

“… Am I boring you?” 

It didn’t answer, just shifted again, staring at its new master, likely wondering if it preferred the vacuum and darkness of the endless void or the pointless and wearying questions.  

_“I don't like this place.”_


End file.
